Kinship
by Alyss Hatter
Summary: Cana is at the guild early and notices that some people are missing. And have been for a while.


It was early. Correction. It was early for her. Cana managed to get herself into the guild before Mira started serving lunch. To be fair though, there really was no reason to stay at her place when she could get her alcohol free here. It was a wonder the guild was still running with the amount they spent on alcohol, specifically on _her_ alcohol. This probably explains why Mira asks her to run errands regularly - like she paying off a debt to the guild. Mira probably keeps tabs in the back of people needs to complete tasks based on their alcohol consumption. And checks it twice.

Cana took a moment to consider her thoughts as she lowered the barrel from her mouth. She then wondered if Mira spiked her barrels with something other than alcohol. She was only on her third barrel. Her thoughts should not be this weird already. Shaking her head, she looked around the guild. The advantage to her perch on the bar top is that she has the best vantage point available on the first level of the guild. Gray and Natsu were in the middle of a verbal spar that was sure to lead to physical blows any sec- never mind. It was too quiet anyway. Erza was browsing the mission board with Nab. If she was to bet, Erza would find one before Nab. Doubtful she'd find anyone to take that bet. Cana took note of Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel in the corner. Gajeel looked to be put-out, while Levy and Lucy were talking animatedly. Books. That had to be the answer. Shaking her head lightly, Cana continued on her perusal of the guild.

A frown tugged at her lips. It's been a week. She checked the mission book that Mira fills out; they didn't take one. She listened to the chatter in the guild; there was none about them. She checked her cards; they weren't ominous. They were sad. Cana took another swig of the barrel. She may have to stop at three barrels for now. It's not like them to avoid the guild. Cana hated how much of herself she saw in Wendy. Maybe that was why she felt such a need to look out for the sky dragon slayer. It didn't seem necessary, since Wendy had such a large team and a devoted exceed. But Charle hasn't been to the guild in the past week either.

Cana sighed and placed the barrel down. Mira gazed worriedly in her direction. Cana gave a halfhearted smile, announcing "I've got some errands." With a wave, she was off to Fairy Hills.

—

Wendy laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She could call Porlyusica, but then what kind of healer would she be. Charle has been feeding her chicken noodle soup for the past week, but her stomach still feels like it's churning. When she first started to feel ill, she thought it was a cold. As the symptoms progressed, she changed her initial diagnosis to the flu. That fits the duration she's been suffering, but not everything is matching up. Did she eat something weird on the last mission? She should call someone. That would probably be wise. She should also think about turning off the inferno that is burning in her home.

The soft knock at her door was missed by Wendy as she tossed and turned, but Charle heard it. Opening the door quietly, as to not disturb the sleeping girl, Charle was met with the sober drunkard.

—

Cana observed a disheveled Charle standing in the doorway. "Wendy's not feeling well." Well that explains the absence. "The flu?" Cana inquired. The exceed fidgeted, "It appeared that way at first. But she hasn't been getting better." She glanced down, appearing unsure, "I'd like to contact Porlyusica, but Wendy didn't want to bother her for a minor thing."

Nodding in understanding, "if she has not gotten any better, I'd say it's past minor. So we should contact Porlyusica." Charle immediately relaxed. Cana smiled and offered to visit the dragon lady for her. The exceed readily accepted the offer, while sharing a rare, genuine smile with Cana. The kinship was obvious. They would both do anything to keep Wendy safe.

* * *

Prompt for this drabble:

Person A has been avoiding everyone in the guild for the last week, so Person B decides to go check on them


End file.
